everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
No Fighting In the War Room (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene The satellite tracks the missiles as they break off parts in preparation for detonation. The satellite then tracks the SAS/Marine teams that have breached the facility, which is being analyzed. Gaz: Team One moving in. Marine: Team Two heading for base security. SAS: Team Three has entered the base. Command: Bravo Team, we got good news and bad news. Launch control is located southwest of your position, less than half a klick away. That's where you'll need to upload the abort codes to destroy the missiles in flight. Captain Price: Gaz, go with the Yanks and hit the security station. Soap, Griggs, and I will head for launch control. Gaz: Roger. Command, what's the bad news? Command: Uh..the bad news is we're still trying to get those abort codes, over. Captain Price: The hell with it. We'll give it our best shot. Out. The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in the facility's air vents. Altay Mountains, Russia Captain Price, SSgt. Griggs., and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish make their way through the vents in facility. Captain Price: Alright, let's move. Marine: Captain Price, this is Five Delta Six, we're clearing the east wing heading for base security, over Captain Price: Roger, Delta Six, we're right above you in the vents, watch your fire. Marine: Copy that sir. Marine: Captain Price, Two Yankee six reporting in. We're meeting with heavy resistance in the south wing. They've locked down our access point over here, over. Captain Price: Roger Yankee Six. Regroup with Team Two and help them gain control of base security, over. Marine: 'Roger that sir. We're pulling back to regroup with Team Two. Yankee Six out. ''They come down from the vents into a shower room. '''Command: Captain Price, we're sending your team the abort codes you'll need to auto-destruct the missiles in flight. You have fifteen (on Recruit, eleven on regular,' nine on Hardened/Veteran'') minutes before those missiles reach the eastern seaboard, over. '''Captain Price: Copy that. They start to fight their way to the launch control room. As they fight, they come down the second and third lower levels. Ten minutes left on the clock... SSgt. Griggs: We got ten minutes left. Eight minutes left on the clock... SSgt. Griggs: We got eight minutes left. SSgt. Griggs: We're runnin' outta time. We gotta move. As they fight through the third level, Russian is heard on the P.A. SSgt. Griggs: Sir what's goin' on? What are they sayin'? Captain Price: They've started a bloody countdown! Zakhaev's going to launch the remaining missiles! Keep moving. They clear the third level. Captain Price: Go go go! Move! Move! They come to a blast door. Gaz: Captain Price, this is Gaz. We've taken over base security. What's your status, over? Captain Price: Team Two, we're in position. Open the outer door to launch control. Gaz: Roger, we're on it. Standby. Almost there. Got it. Doors coming online now. The door slooowly opens. SSgt. Griggs: Oh, you gotta be shittin' me. Captain Price: Gaz, can't you make it open faster? Gaz: Negative sir. But you can try pulling it if it'll make you feel better. Captain Price: Cheeky bastard... Five minutes left on the clock... SSgt. Griggs: Five minutes... Four minutes left on the clock... SSgt. Griggs: Four minutes... The doors open wide enough for them to move through. They continue fighting their way to the far wall of the control room. Captain Price: Team Three, what's your status, over? Marine: Team Three in position, at the southeast side of the launch control room. Standing by. Are you at the far wall over? Captain Price: Affirmative. Preparing to breach. Soap - plant the explosives, go! Soap plants a C4 charge on the wall and detonates it. The two teams breach and clear the control room. Captain Price: Go go go. Marine: Moving in. SSgt. Griggs: Clear! Captain Price: Soap, enter the codes! We'll watch for enemy reinforcements. Soap uploads the abort codes on the computer. Command: Standby for confirmation. Standby...standby... Bravo Six, all warheads have been confirmed destroyed in flight. We got a ton of debris, but most of it is landing in the ocean. The screen shows Zakhaev outside the launch facility leaving in a helicopter. Marine: Sir, check the security feed! It's Zakhaev. He's takin' off! Gaz: Captain Price, this is Gaz at the security station. They came in by trucks. I'm thinking we can all use them to get the hell outta here. I'm sending you the coordinates to the vehicle depot. Captain Price: Roger that. We'll meet you at the vehicle depot! Out! Everyone follow me let's go! Command: All teams this is command, recommend you exfil from the area immediately. Large numbers of hostiles are converging on your position. Get outta there now. The team moves out of the room. They encounter enemy foot-mobiles at the hallways. SSgt. Griggs: We got company! Enemy reinforcements movin' in! They eliminate all hostiles. Captain Price: Move! Move! They ride the elevator up to the vehicle depot. Gaz: This is Gaz. We're takin' some fire up here at the vehicle depot. Where the hell are you guys? Captain Price: We're coming up the lift. Standby. SSgt. Griggs: You know sir, I wouldn't mind gettin' a shot at Zakhaev. Captain Price: Yeah...well...get in line, mate...if he doesn't find us first... The elevator reaches the ground floor. Price, Griggs, and Soap head for the vehicle depot and meet with the rest of the team. They encounter heavy resistance. Captain Price: '''All right, get in the trucks! Let's go! '''SSgt. Griggs: You heard the man! Move! The team get in the vehicles and escape from the launch facility.